


Cloudy Sky

by SnowyScales



Series: Fated Sky [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Fate gives you a second chance. A Fated Sky AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The first time Skull tried to commit suicide, he was twelve.

And the second time.

And the eighth.

He soon came to understand that nothing he did would end in his death. While he might be the squib son of a squib daughter, the curse of his magical line was active. This lead to a life of increasingly dangerous stunts and situations, as he sought to circumvent the curse and end his life.

After all, what was the point of living, when his soulmate was not?

(He didn't expect the curse of the Arcobaleno. No-one expects the Arcobaleno.)


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudy Sky  
SnowyScales

 

A startled yelp caught everyone's attention as they sat companionably around the kitchen table, drinking tea and eating breakfast.

“Yuuniiiii!” Skull wailed from upstairs, followed by the thundering sound of the ex-stuntman rushing down the stairs of the large house.

He burst into the kitchen, dressed in a black t-shirt and purple drawstring pants, and _his face was bare_. Several vivid scars stood out on his face; one ran from the tip of his nose to his chin, while another slashed diagonally across an eye, and a burn scar spread in a fan across a cheekbone. Colonnello swore loudly, while the other ex-Arcobaleno merely looked surprised, or upset.

“Fuck Skull, the fuck happened, kora?!” the blonde demanded.

“I.. What?” Skull frowned at him in confusion.

Colonnello gestured towards Skull's head. “Your _face_!”

Skull frowned and raised a hand to his face, feeling the lack of make-up. He'd forgotten to cover his scars.

“...You know I was a stuntman before I got involved with the mafia, right?” he asked, eyeing the other Arcobaleno with a frown. “It is a rather dangerous profession, you know. Just because I survived all my stunt accidents, doesn't mean I came out of them unharmed.” Colonnello whined lowly.

“The scars on your face might be from your stunts gone wrong, but those on your arms aren't, are they, lackey?” Reborn asked coolly, setting down his teacup just a tad bit too hard. Skull froze.

“Heh heh, I don't know what you mean, Reborn-senpai!” he said, laughing nervously and inching away from the glowering Sun. He yelped and scrambled back as Reborn lunged up out of his chair and grabbed Skull by the wrist, slamming Skull's arm down onto the table inner-side up.

The inside of Skull's arm from the wrist to about halfway to his elbow were covered in old, faded and barely noticeable scars. Skull's face was blank, his lips pressed into a thin line. His purple hair covered his eyes as he looked away.

“When I was twelve… my Words went grey,” he finally admitted. “I didn't take it well.” Skull winced when he heard the crack of china breaking, followed by Fon murmuring words of apology.

Then Skull lifted his head, half-turning to Yuni.

“But, Yuni, my Words aren't grey anymore! Why aren't they grey anymore?” he asked excitedly.

“They've been reborn,” the young Sky said, smiling gently. “I can only theorise that the curse stopped the Words from appearing before now - because you're going to meet them in a couple of years and they're Tsuna's age.”

Only Reborn saw Fon's hands clench, and pain flash in his eyes before his usual composure took over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's not what i imagined it like, but it's better than i'd hoped. i certainly wasn't expecting Colonnello to go all concerned big brother on Skull though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

**Two Years Later**

 

 

Fon was about to go up the stairs when he heard Skull cry his name from the top of the staircase, followed by a surprised yelp. He looked up and Skull was falling down the stairs towards him.

 

His only thought was, ' _Well, this is terribly cliché._ ' as Skull hurtled towards him. He pre-emptively raised his arms to catch Skull, and braced for impact. Skull slammed into him, face barely missing Fon's own, crushing into his shoulder. ' _Not so cliché then._ '

 

“Good afternoon, Skull,” Fon said gently. “Did you have a good trip?” Skull let out a quite “pfft” and hit him gently with a fist. “You did say your favourite season was… _fall_ , but I never expected you to be so literal.”

 

“You have the worst sense of humour, Fon! The _worst_!” Skull complained, his voice belying his amusement. He pulled away from Fon, smiling widely, face glowing with happiness. “Thanks for catching me, Fon.”

 

“It was no trouble. What has you so cheerful today?”

 

“Yuni told me I should accept the next mission I get offered. It's _time_!” Skull burbled happily. Fon twitched imperceptibly.

 

“Oh? I am pleased for you, Skull,” Fon said, smiling softly.

 

“Thanks! I have to go tell _everyone_!” Skull exclaimed. “See you later Fon!” Skull darted off.

 

Fon watched his departure, and then turned back to what he had been doing.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

Some time later, Reborn slipped into the house library, where Fon was curled up in the corner of a plush couch staring blankly at an open book. He made to speak, when Fon interupted.

 

“You know, when we were cursed, I thought ' _I'll wait. I'll tell him when the curse has been lifted._ ' Then the curse was lifted, and I thought ' _I'll wait until Verde has figured out how to get us all back our adult forms._ _I'll wait until_ _everything has settled down._ '” Fon's lips pressed together in a harsh line, a corner twitching noticeably. His brow was furrowed.

 

Reborn settled quietly next to Fon, his expression unusually sympathetic. Fon continued, voice hoarse.

 

“Only, when we had our adult forms back, and everything had settled down… I was born Blank, and his Words were grey, so I'd hoped… But then he told us his Words had changed from grey back to colour. He looked so elated. I knew then that I could never tell Skull that I love him.”

 

Outside, in the dark hallway, a shadow pushed itself away from where it had been leaning back against the wall by the library door, and continued down the hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of broke my own heart writing this part. this plot element was /not meant to be in this story goddamnit/.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Harry sighed as he sifted through the accumulated junk in the vault. One of the main Potter vaults, it was used to store miscellaneous furniture and items. It had been a few weeks since he'd returned home to Britain, following the news of Andromeda Tonk's heart attack and near-death. She'd survived only because Narcissa had decided to unexpectedly visit her sister and share the news that Draco and Astoria were expecting a child.

 

Harry refused to leave Britain and return to his travels while Andy was still recovering, and in a fit of irritation at his constant hovering, the woman had _suggested_ that he go do something somewhere else before he woke Teddy. He'd decided to go to Gringotts and check out the vaults he'd been left by Sirius and his parents.

 

He'd started with the Black vaults first, and had found a self-updating family tree portrait, showing a _still-living_ Black relative, that was neither Andy or Narcissa. He wondered who Calypso Black was; why had nobody ever mentioned her? Then he'd wondered, was there a similar family tree portrait in the Potter vaults?

 

Sighing again, Harry pulled over a large trunk and opened, coughing in the cloud of dust that bloomed as he moved it. He pulled out several of what appeared to be personal grimoires; a quick peek into a few of them told him they belonged to a Sebastian Potter.

 

Underneath all the books in the trunk was a large metal-accented hard leather tube; Harry recognised it as a scroll case, similar to the one which the Black family tree had been encased in. It was embossed with not only the crest of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, but also the crest of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, and the familiar lines of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows; a triangle, containing a circle, bisected by a line.

 

Harry picked up the scroll case, and undid the fastenings. He pulled the rolled up thick canvas sheet from the case, and stared at it in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the scroll with shaking hands.

 

It was a family tree portrait, as he'd hoped, but it extended down all the way from Evander Peverell, father of the three brothers of the Deathly Hallows. Harry followed the line of Ignotus Peverell, following younger sibling of the main line to childless ends; and the main line itself, which lead to the expected conclusion of Harry himself; the only living member of the youngest brothers line.

 

Harry slumped in disappointment, then paused, a thought occurring to him; and looked back to the top of the scroll, where both Cadmus' and Antioch's names were written. He tapped Antioch's name with his wand.

 

The family tree rippled, and began to fill in with the descendants of Harry's ancestor’s brother. With a hopeful feeling, Harry followed the line of Antioch as it was revealed. A line of single sons, with a single unmarried daughter, and ending in a final single _living_ son.

 

 

Something almost anticipatory fluttered in Harry's chest as he read the name.

**Author's Note:**

> yip, yet another fic for the extended Fated Sky universe, because I can't figure out how to do the next part of Fated Sky and got bitten by the Skull/Harry ship


End file.
